The Dinner Guest
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Elsa had planned to enjoy a relaxing dinner with her family. That was until her boss and secret boyfriend, Jack Frost decides to pay her a visit, earning himself an invite to dinner. Will she be able to survive the meal or will Jack's wandering hands get the better of her.


The scent of her mother's home-cooked lasagne filled the home, making the modest house feel even more welcoming. The tempting aroma was a sure sign that the meal was almost ready for serving.

Elsa chuckled and watched as her 20-year-old sister, Anna, raced past her while tugging on the hand of her boyfriend, Kristoff, on her dash toward the kitchen. The sounds of Kristoff's grumbling was masked by the enthusiastic and high-pitched shriek of his girlfriend, who was undoubtedly eager to secure a good-sized serving of the family-favourite meal.

She followed her sister into the kitchen. She could hear the sound of playful banter going on in the room, reminding her of why exactly she loved her Friday nights with her family.

Shaking her head, she recalled a conversation that she had shared with her colleague Rapunzel 'Punzie' Corona. The older girl had asked her earlier in the day what her plans were for the weekend. She had playfully rolled her eyes when Elsa had mentioned that she would once again be spending her Friday evening at her family home with her parents and sister.

Punzie had claimed that Elsa had it all wrong. It had been her opinion that a 22-year-old single woman, especially one as attractive as Elsa, should be spending her weekends out at a bar or club where she could dance with attractive men and have fun. Elsa had not had the heart to tell her that the whole bar and club scene left her bored. She had not bothered to tell her that spending time with her family _was _fun in her opinion. Nor could she have told her colleague that she actually had a boyfriend, even if their relationship had to remain a secret.

For the last eight months, Elsa had been dating their boss- the suave, good-looking 32-year-old CEO of Northern Enterprises, Jack Frost. The relationship had been going well, despite the secretiveness of it. Both her and Jack had agreed to keep it quiet until they had established that it would last and that it wasn't just a fling.

Their romance had started innocently enough. Jack had come to her rescue one Friday evening when her car had broken down. Rather than allow her to catch the bus, he had insisted on driving her home. He had gone out of his way to drive her all the way to her small apartment in an outer suburb. Once they had reached her home, he had walked her to her door and had claimed that he had wanted to ensure she made it inside safely.

They had chatted at her door for a few minutes. She had just been about to head inside when he had shot his hand out and had gently grasped her arm to stop her. He had signalled for her to wait and had pulled his phone out to call a friend of. She had watched with curiosity while he had spoken to his friend. After he had hung up, he had explained that he'd organised for a mechanic friend of his to go out and work on her car the next morning. He had then stated that he would not only pick her up in the morning so that she could collect her car, but that he would pay for the repair work as well.

She had been overcome by his generosity. Ignoring the nature of their relationship, she had acted on impulse and had invited Jack in to her small home to join her for dinner. After all, her parents had raised her well and she had felt that the least she could do was to supply him with a meal for the night. Especially after he had shown her such kindness.

From there, their relationship had blossomed. They had realised that they shared many things in common and that they got along quite well. They had begun to share a few personal details about their lives over coffee in the staff lounge, or after work when they had tidied their own personal work spaces.

Three weeks after Jack had driven her home, he had asked her out. He had called her to his office mere minutes after she had signed off for the day and had shyly asked her on a date. The smooth, slightly cocky boss had disappeared and in his place had been a nervous man who had stammered about being unable to deny his attraction to her any longer. He had blushed and had gone on to state that he could understand if she felt creeped out by his admittance of attraction and that he would understand if she'd chosen to report him or quit. He had also stated that if she chose to quit, he would still provide her with an excellent reference. He had been so caught up in his blabbering that he had barely heard her when she had agreed to the date.

It had been hard, at times, to contain their emotions at work. She'd had to learn to conceal the way her eyes lit up when Jack passed her by. It had become even harder when they had spent the night with each other. Especially as Jack had a habit of waking her early so that they could make love before they prepared for work. She had soon learned how to put on a poker face and to face him in front of their colleagues while pretending that she had not spent the early hours of the morning with his toned, naked body pressed against her while he had moved inside her. Still, they had agreed that their colleagues could not know about them.

Despite their best efforts, there had been times when their 'not at work' rule had been broken. Jack had at times called to request her presence in his office. A few times she had let herself into his office and had closed the door behind her as requested. Once the door had been closed, he had pounced. He would pull her into his arms to kiss her passionately. He would then guide her through his office and would lay her to rest anywhere from his chair, to the desk and even the floor. His appetite for her was insatiable and she had to admit that she felt the same.

They had come to realise that their time of hiding their relationship was drawing to a close. They had four months to go until their first anniversary and their feelings had only become stronger. They had already started to keep a few select personal products at each other's home to save time on travelling back and forth. For the last few weeks their conversations had been dominated by discussions on how to broach the subject with their family, friends and colleagues. So far, Jack had decided that he would approach his grandfather alone while she waited nearby. Once they knew how his grandfather reacted, they had planned to deal with their workplace.

"Elsa," Anna called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Blinking, she turned to shift her head and faced her sister.

"Your phone has been ringing. It's rung twice. How could you not hear it?" Anna asked, indicating to her handbag on the kitchen counter.

"Oh err, I had something on my mind," she said, blushing as she moved to grab her bag.

Rummaging through her handbag, she found her phone. She felt the corner of her lips pull into a smile when she recognised the caller ID. Scrolling through her contacts list, she was just about ready to hit his number when her phone rang again. Shaking her head, she hit the button to take the call and stepped out of the room.

"Hi," she greeted.

"_I need to see you, like right now. I can't wait until later tonight," _ Jack said.

"I'm at my parents," she said. "I told you that. I'll be home later."

Blushing, she listened as Jack's voice begged her down the line. She could already hear him placing the phone on the hands-free device while he started the car. He was determined to see her immediately. A part of her knew that she should say no. He had told her to tell her parents that he had an important file to give her, but she knew that wouldn't stand up. There was no way he would be able to just see her, speak with her and leave. The huskiness in his voice had given away the more pressing issue. She had tried to deny him and had failed. He was too irresistible and he knew it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jack had appeared on her parents front porch, smiling widely while he'd shaken her father's hand. To his credit, he had picked up a random file and had tucked it under his arm which he had given to her while he graciously accepted her father's invitation to join them for dinner.

"So, Elsa, care to introduce us to your boss?" her mother said, smiling kindly as she led Jack into the kitchen. "Your father has already said that he will be joining us for dinner."

Blushing, she turned to gesture at Jack. "Well, this is my boss, Jack," she began. "Jack, this is my mum, Lillian, my dad, Walt, my sister, Anna and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff."

She watched as Jack turned to greet each member of her family and shook their hand. Once he'd finished, he turned to her and asked her to lead him to the bathroom so that he could wash his hands prior to sitting down to eat.

Taking a deep breath, she excused herself and led him towards the bathroom.

"What are you playing at?" she hissed, playfully swatting his arm as they stepped into the small bathroom. "You and I both know that there is no file that you need me to work on."

Smirking, he reached down to pull her close to him. "Can't a guy want to spend time with his beautiful girlfriend in the presence of her family?" he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "They seem lovely, by the way. Besides, they will soon come to know who I am. I figured that we may as well give them the chance to realise that they adore me before we drop the bombshell that I'm not only your boss, but also the one who keeps you up at night."

Shaking her head, she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheeks. "Just don't start anything," she warned. "They don't know that I'm dating anyone."

"Can't promise anything, El," he teased. "You know what you do to me."

Groaning, she took a moment to compose herself. She led him back to the small dining room, ignoring the fact that he had unashamedly let himself fall back so that he could stare at her bottom. Clearing her throat, she announced their reappearance. She took her usual seat at the table and invited Jack to take the seat beside her. She turned and watched as Jack politely helped himself to a serving of her mother's lasagne and a serving of salad.

Nibbling on her salad, she smiled and listened while Jack happily fielded questions from her father about work, his hobbies and even his favourite make of car. The two men seemingly agreed on a few sport teams which was a good sign.

She had just taken her first bite of lasagne when she felt it. A large hand had settled on her upper thigh and was slowly inching its way under her skirt. Gasping, she turned her head to face Jack. His face was free of emotion. His left hand was busy spooning food into his mouth while his right arm hung to his side. His forearm was obscured by the thick table cloth which allowed him to slowly move his hand closer towards her panties, all the while her family remained oblivious.

She coughed. She knew that she should tell Jack to stop, but she had no way of doing it without drawing attention to herself. All eyes were currently focused on Jack, who was recounting a joke that he had heard at the office. There was no possible way that she could convince him to cease his actions without her family becoming curious.

Shaking her head, she tried to focus her attention her food. She could feel her face heating up as Jack's fingers slid under the elastic of her underwear. Slowly, he began to stroke at her clit. His movements were agonisingly slow and controlled, but she knew from experience that he would not stop until he was either forced to, or had brought her to her peak. Squirming, she shifted her position. She adjusted herself so that her knees were angled towards Jack.

"Is everything okay, Elsa?" her mum asked, frowning. "I've not overcooked the lasagne have I?"

"No, no, I'm fine. The lasagne is perfect as always, Mum. It's just," she squeaked, jolting her knee as Jack slid a finger inside her. "Cramps. I have bad cramps."

"The lasagne is perfect, Mrs Andersen. I've never tasted better," Jack spoke, smiling widely at her mother while he removed his finger from within her.

She let out a small gasp as Jack slid two fingers inside her. Slowly, he moved the fingers in and out of her while his thumb worked to stroke at her clit.

"Cramps, Elsa?" her father broke in. "What kind of cramps?"

Blushing, she turned to face her father. "Oh you know, just normal monthly cramps. Nothing to worry about, they come and go around this time of the month. It's just a little bit of a pain- nothing that I can't handle," she muttered, shooting a glare at Jack.

Biting her lip, she watched as her father considered her answer. She could see that he was on the verge of asking another question when her mother jumped in. She let out a breath of relief as her mother leaned in to mouth 'girl thing' to her father.

Clearing her throat, she turned to face Anna. "So, Anna, has Kristoff agreed to let you drive his car yet?" she asked, well aware that Kristoff would never allow her sister to drive his vintage car- not after she had nearly crashed it while trying to reverse parallel park.

"No!" Anna pouted. "It's totally unfair."

To her relief, her plan worked. All attention was redirected to Anna and Kristoff as they engaged in playful bickering over Kristoff's reluctance to allow Anna to drive his car.

She shot a look at Jack. She couldn't help marvelling at his ability to maintain a completely straight face. He appeared to be completely focused on Anna and Kristoff's conversation. All the while his fingers were moving in and out of her, driving her crazy as she neared her peak.

"Jack," she stammered, turning to face him. "I need to have a word with in you in private. It's about work. I suddenly remembered."

Nodding at her, he agreed. Slowly, he removed his hand from in her knickers. Raising his hand, he traced the fingers that had been inside of her over his lips before he politely excused himself from the table.

She smiled bleakly at her family before standing to her feet and following him out into the hallway. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked that they were out of sight before grabbing him and pushing him into her father's study.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed, pushing him against the closed door. "You said that you wouldn't start anything."

Smirking, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her close, he buried his head against his neck before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. "No, I said that I can't promise that I wouldn't start anything," he reasoned. "Besides, judging by the way those cramps were affecting you and the way that you pushed me against the wall, I would guess that you weren't complaining."

Groaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in, she pressed her body against his and kissed him. She felt his arms move to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She knew that they were engaging in risky behaviour. Her family were only a few feet away and remained blissfully unaware of the true nature of their relationship. She also realised that by tightening her grip on him that he wouldn't relent. He would insist on finishing what they had started. Besides, the bulge that had grown in his pants only served to prove her point. He was already aroused and would need his release in one way or another.

"Elsa," Jack whispered, tilting her head so that she was looking at him. "Are you sure? Your parents…"

She nodded and moved her hand down to loosen his belt. "My parents can wait," she stated.

She watched as the familiar lopsided grin crossed his face. His blue eyes twinkled as he leaned down. Placing his hand on her bottom, he lifted her up and carried her effortlessly to rest on her father's desk. Setting her down, he took a step back and looked at her. Removing his jacket, he folded it into a neat bundle before placing it on the desk. Carefully, he pushed her down.

Arching her hips, she hitched her skirt up. She watched as Jack undid his pants. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a foil packet before pushing his pants down.

"Pays to be prepared," he smirked, winking at her while he tore at the packaging and rolled the condom over his hardened cock.

Once the condom was on, he climbed on. His hands moved to tug at her underwear and tugged it down. Lifting her legs up, he pulled the panties off her and tossed them to the floor with his pants. Sitting up, she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him closer to her. She watched as he moved his hand to position himself at her entrance.

In one swift moment, he had entered her. Leaning down, he stole a kiss. His tongue glided over her lips, seeking access while he increased the speed of his thrusts. Arching her hips, she brought them up to meet his thrusts. She could feel her pleasure building as he continued to thrust into her. She could hear the sound of his panting as he sped up. They both knew that this was only a quick one. It went without saying that they would return to one of their homes later that evening and would take the time to properly spend pleasuring each other. Still, even when engaging in fast, heated moments of passion, Jack was attentive. He always seemed to place her pleasure above his own. He would always seek to bring her to an enjoyable climax before tending to his own. It was one of the many things that made her love him.

"Getting close," Jack panted, burying his head into the crook of her neck as he nipped and sucked at the skin.

Moaning, she tightened her grip on him as he continued to thrust into her. A few minutes later, he reached his release. She felt as he slowed his pace down before removing himself from within her and collapsing on top of her.

Once he'd caught his breath, he sat up. Shuffling to a sitting position, she watched as Jack reached for a tissue. Removing the used condom, he wrapped it in a tissue and buried it at the bottom of the nearby waste paper bin. He then turned his attention back to her as he helped her off the desk.

They said nothing for a while as they straightened their hair and clothes. Once they had made themselves presentable, she turned to face him.

"I love you," she whispered.

Smiling, he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you more," he murmured. "Now lets go back and finish our dinner."

Nodding, she opened the door and led him back to the dining room. She watched as all four heads turned to face her and Jack. Smiling shyly, she took her seat.

"So, you've finally decided to introduce us to your boyfriend have you?" her mum asked, smiling as she shifted her gaze between her and Jack

Coughing, she turned to look at Jack. She noted the way his face had flushed and his eyes had widened. "B...boyfriend?" she stammered.

"Oh come on, Elsa. Don't think that we haven't noticed the mysterious texts which you've received over the past few months, or the way your face would light up while reading them. We've also noticed the increasing amount of hickeys that have been dotting your neck and collarbone...and possibly more places, which as your mother, I don't want to think about," her mum said. "Besides, the noises that I heard as I passed the study while on my way to the bathroom certainly didn't sound like any normal work discussion."

She could feel her face heating up as her family's eyes focused on her. "Well, his name is Jack and he really is my boss and we...we…we-" she stammered.

"We have held back on telling people about our relationship and our feelings due to the fact that I am also her boss. We wanted the time to build our relationship before announcing it publicly. Especially as there will be those who will feel that they have the right to judge us," Jack interrupted, smiling at her. "That said, it has been the happiest eight months of my life. I am so in love with your daughter and have only grown more and more in love with her with each passing minute."

Holding her breath, she looked at her parents in anticipation for their response.

"We have noticed that Elsa has been happier these last few months. So long as she continues to be this happy then all I can say is that we expect you will join us for dinner more often," her father said, leaning over to shake Jack's hand.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned to squeeze Jack's shoulder.

"I think it's great," Anna piped up. "That said, Elsa, you probably should tell your boyfriend to watch where he puts his hands during dinner. You don't want any more cramps."

* * *

**A/N- This was a little plot bunny that formed as a result of 2 RPs that myself and Oninoko did a few months ago (can always count on her to nurture/ assist my smutty Jelsa thoughts).**

**Keep Calm and Ship Jelsa.**  
**Also, Keep Calm and think of Jelsa smut ;)**


End file.
